


Raven Fall

by SnowyFrostShadow



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, ah well; this could be fun, can't be more of a mess than canon already is, decides to zero in on the weird as heck personality change in ravenpaw like an idiot, reads redtail's debt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyFrostShadow/pseuds/SnowyFrostShadow
Summary: Once upon a time, a Thunderclan apprentice witnessed a murder and left everything he knew to escape the same fate. In another life, the same Thunderclan apprentice denies and buries what he saw and gladly follows in his mentor's pawsteps.Ravenpaw wants desperately to be a warrior, and isn't it part of the code to stand by your mentor no matter what?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Ravenpaw stared wide-eyed at the crumpled form of Redtail. One heartbeat the deputy was alive, turning to speak to Tigerclaw, and the next...he was dead.

Distantly, Ravenpaw realized he was in shock.

As much as he yearned to prove his dedication to his clan and make his mentor proud, he had never dreamed his first border skirmish would end with two dead deputies.

"Ravenpaw! What did you see?!"

Numbly, he stared up at Tigerclaw. Belatedly, he realized he must have stumbled out of the grass where'd he been standing just heartbeats ago.

"I don't. I don't know." Ravenpaw's gaze drifted back to the still body of the clan deputy. "Di-Did....Riverclan do this?"

Beside him, Tigerclaw's fur settled smoothly back along his spine as he dipped his head in sorrow.

"I believe so. Oakheart must have given him a much more grievous blow than first thought. Redtail must have only had enough strength to see those fish-hearts rush off before succumbing to his injuries."

Ravenpaw nodded. That made sense. Tigerclaw was always telling him how vicious and cowardly the other clans were. _Of course_ Riverclan would kill Thunderclan's Deputy in retaliation for losing their own.

Gazing across Sunningrocks to the other side of the river, the young cat dug his claws deeper into the ground and hissed.

Next time would be different. Next time he would fight with the full strength of a warrior so that no cat of Thunderclan would fall to another clan's claws.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a tailtip on his shoulder.

"Come, Ravenpaw." Tigerclaw's eyes were a mix of sorrow and approval. "We will avenge Redtail another day. For now, we must bring him back to the Clan."

Nodding, Ravenpaw helped his mentor balance Redtail onto his back.

With as much care and respect Tigerclaw exuded as he carried the fallen deputy, Ravenpaw became more and more positive that the scene he had initially walked in on was false.

Tigerclaw was far too noble a warrior to kill a clanmate in cold blood.

**...**

Upon their return, Ravenpaw notices that that most of the clan is already gathered in the center of camp. For what, Ravenpaw can't possibly imagine. None of the kits in the nursery are old enough to be made apprentices. And neither he, Dustpaw, or Sandpaw were ready to be named warriors.

Beside him, Tigerclaw's eyes narrowed slightly before he threw back his head and yowled.

"Redtail is dead!"

Instantly, all eyes were on them as Bluestar leaped down from the Highrock and approached them.

"How did this happen, Tigerclaw?"

"Riverclan killed him!" Ravenpaw spat before his mentor could even open his mouth to reply.

Bluestar fixed an icy gaze at him. "If I wished for an account from an over-excited apprentice, I would have asked."

"Ravenpaw. Go have Spottedleaf check you over for injuries."

"But-"

" ** _Now_** Ravenpaw."

Any approval or pride that Tigerclaw had shown him just moments earlier was gone now, replaced by an icy fury.

He'd embarrassed him.

Bowing his head in shame, Ravenpaw murmured a quick "Sorry, Tigerclaw" and slunk off towards the medicine cat den.

The only possible way he could feel worse, would be if a million ants were crawling through his pelt and biting him.

"I wouldn't be too heartbroken if I were you." a soft voice said above him.

Wearily, Ravenpaw looked up from the ground to find Spottedleaf gazing at him in sympathy.

"I interrupted Bluestar! A-a-and embarrassed my mentor! I don't deserve to be an apprentice!"

Spottedleaf snorted. "And no other apprentice in the history of the clans has done the same? You were just...over-enthusiastic."

"....I guess."

"Are you saying I'm wrong?"

"No! I-!" Belatedly, Ravenpaw noticed the amusement in her eyes. She was playing with him.

He scowled at her and Spottedleaf just laughed.

"Come into my den so I can get a better look at that slash on your shoulder."

"I don't have a-"

The words were barely out of his mouth before one of his legs crumpled beneath him, adrenalin from the battle and rush to alert the clan finally running out.

He would have crashed onto the ground if Spottedleaf hadn't quickly caught him and half supported, half led him to the nearest nest in her den.

"You were saying?" She teased.

Ravenpaw rolled his eyes in lieu of an answer as she dressed the slash on his shoulder.

He would never admit it, but the cool poultice Spottedleaf put on his would felt...nice. Now that he wasn't rushing around on adrenalin, Ravenpaw could feel a slight stinging pain where that Riverclan warrior had clawed him.

Just as he was starting to drift off, the scent of his mentor flooded the den as Tigerclaw entered. Dimly, Ravenpaw was aware of Tigerclaw staring down at him before a heavy paw jammed itself painfully into his side.

"That's enough resting Ravenpaw." Tigerclaw growled. "If you want to stand half a chance in another fight with Riverclan, then I advise we do some more training."

Ravenpaw attempted to scramble to his paws at Tigerclaw's words before he suddenly felt a gentle yet firm paw press down on his back, forcing him back into his nest.

"Tigerclaw." Spottedleaf's tone, while light, held a slight edge to it. "I just finished dressing Ravenpaw's wound. I will _not_ allow him to open it again jumping around trying to please you."

For a moment that seemed to stretch a moon, the two cats stared at each other until at last Tigerclaw lowered his head.

"Very well. How long will he need to stay here?"

"A couple days at most. I want to be sure the wound doesn't get infected and that it heals properly."

Tigerclaw's tail lashed in irritation. "Fine. Let me know as soon as he's ready to train again. I don't want him to fall behind the other apprentices."

"Of course."

Ravenpaw waited until Tigerclaw had his back turned to him to leave the medicine den before burying his face in the moss of his nest.

First there'd been the disastrous battle at Sunningrocks, then he'd been stupid enough to interrupt his leader, and now he'd been deemed too weak for training for the rest of the day. The only way things could get worse was if Bluestar decided to throw him back into the nursery for being as useful as a kit!

"And this is Ravenpaw! Tigerclaw's apprentice!"

Ravenpaw looked up to see who exactly Graypaw was yammering at only to find Spottedleaf guiding Graypaw and another cat out of the den.

Ignoring the slight pain the movement caused to his shoulder, Ravenpaw scrabbled to his feet.

"Who was that? With Graypaw just now? I didn't recognize their scent."

Spottedleaf's eyes narrowed slightly at him. "I don't remember giving you the go-ahead to get up."

Ravenpaw met her gaze for a couple more heartbeats before sighing and curling up in his nest again. "I'm laying down. See? Can you please answer my questions?"

Spottedleaf gave him a thoughtful look before turning to her store and returning with a couple of seeds stuck to her paw.

"After you eat these I will."

Ravenpaw sniffed them curiously.

"They'll help you heal faster."

Ravenpaw couldn't help shooting her a doubtful look before quickly lapping the seeds up.

"Thank you." Spottedleaf sat down. "That cat with Graypaw is Thunderclan's newest apprentice, Firepaw."

Ravenpaw's eyes widened. "A new apprentice? Where'd he come from? A tree?"

A small mrrow of laughter erupted from Spottedleaf. "No. Nowhere special like that. Bluestar and Lionheart found him nearby recently. I believe they felt there was something...special about him and offered him a place in the clan."

"Huh." Ravenpaw lowered his head onto his paws. For some reason, it felt sorta....heavy all of a sudden. "And the rest of the clan just..." a yawn escaped him "accepted him like that?"

"For the most part, yes. Firepaw truly showed he has it in him to be a great warrior someday."

"Mm."

Another small laugh answered him. Ravenpaw wasn't sure, but he thought he felt a quick lick on his head.

"Sleep well, little one. I'm sure you'll find answers to all your questions tomorrow."

A small snuff escaped him as his thoughts fell silent for once as a deep slumber washed over him.

**...**

The starling jerked upwards at the sound of a cracking twig nearby.

It barely had time to spread its wings and rise an inch off the ground before a cat bolted out of the bushes and took a wild leap at it.

Sharp claws sank past feathers and skin, pushing the bird back to the forest floor where Dustpaw quickly nipped his catch's neck and sighed.

He'd seen the branch and he'd still stepped on it. Any slower and his carelessness would have cost the clan a piece of fresh kill.

A prickle of guilt crept over him.

Even if he hadn't managed to land on the bird on time, it wouldn't have made much difference. All day today he'd had trouble sneaking up on prey, losing more than he caught.

Any cat would think today was his first day of his apprenticeship. Redtail would-

A pang struck him as he remembered his former mentor would never be proud or disappointed in him again. Redtail was dead.

Losing what little excitement he had over his duties for the day, Dustpaw sullenly picked up his bird and went to gather what little other prey he'd managed to catch before heading to camp. If he was lucky, maybe Darkstripe wouldn't have him do anything more strenuous than cleaning out the elders' bedding.

**...**

Dustpaw can't help thanking every one of his warrior ancestors that not one warrior noticed or commented on his rather poor catch as he drops it on the fresh-kill pile when he returns.

The fact that the pile itself is almost overflowing with prey probably doesn't hurt as well.

Picking a rather plump mouse, Dustpaw glances towards the medicine cat den. On one paw, he should visit Ravenpaw and catch him up on what's been going on in the clan while he's been stuck in a nest almost all day. Yet, on the other, he can't stand the thought of his littermate confirming his darkest fear.

That Redtail might still be alive if only he'd been able to go on the border patrol with them to Sunningrocks.

Pelt burning with shame, Dustpaw turned away from Spottedleaf's den and headed towards the tree stump just barely within the camp's borders to eat.

He's barely taken a bite of his mouse before Sandpaw quickly settles beside him.

"You better eat that fast, Whitestorm says that Bluestar wants us to go the Gathering tonight."

Dustpaw's eyes widen, guilt and grief temporally forgotten. "Are you serious?"

Sandpaw nods. "As Greencough." Her tail twitches in excitement. "Tonight's _bound_ to be an important one."

Dustpaw took a bite of his mouse as he mulled over her words. "Any other apprentices coming?"

"Nope. Just you and me."

"That's nice."

"Well, apart from Ravenpaw, we _are_ the oldest apprentices in the clan." Sandpaw gave a small sniff. "Graypaw wouldn't make it to Fourtrees without complaining and Firepaw would just embarrass Thunderclan."

Dustpaw snorted. "He'd probably say the wrong thing to some cat and get himself shredded."

A warmth seemed to spread through him at Sandpaw's laugh.

"Totally. The other clans wouldn't think we took our warrior training seriou-" the amused gleam in Sandpaw's eyes vanished as her expression quickly turned into a scowl.

"Ugh. Couldn't those two pick someplace else to eat?"

Turning to see what had garnered his denmate's ire, Dustpaw caught sight of Graypaw heading their way with that kittypet trailing in his pawsteps, both carrying pieces of fresh-kill in their mouths.

Narrowing his eyes at the pair, Dustpaw focused his attention on the orange tom. "Hi there, Kittypet. Enjoying the prey _we_ caught for you?"

"Who knows, you might even catch your own someday." Sandpaw added.

For a heartbeat, Dustpaw thought the kittypet would say something, but Firepaw just blinked at them. Beside him, Graypaw's fur bristled slightly. "Are you two still on hunting duty? Firepaw and I have been patrolling our territory. Don't worry, all is safe."

"I'm sure the other Clans were terrified when they smelled you two coming." Dustpaw spat back.

Graypaw's eyes flashed. "They didn't show their faces they were so scared."

Dustpaw's gaze drifted over to the other tom. Firepaw hadn't really reacted to their taunts or anything. He just stood there. Staring.

Were _all_ kittypets weird like that?

"We'll just ask them at the Gathering tonight."

"Are you going?"

If it wasn't for the fact that the kittypet actually said something, Dustpaw might have rolled his eyes. Was he stupid? Sandpaw _just_ said they were.

"Of course we are. It's a huge honor to go you know. Bluestar only takes the _best_ apprentices and warriors to the Gathering. If you're good enough, maybe Sandpaw and I will tell you _all_ about it tomorrow."

 _Finally_ there was a spark of annoyance in Firepaw's face. He'd never admit it, but Dustpaw had been wondering if the ginger tom really was a real cat capable of emotions.

Surprisingly, _Graypaw_ was the one to drop the conversation and nudge his friend a little way away to eat their food. They didn't go far, maybe a couple mouse-tails away from him and Sandpaw but at least they were quiet.

Dustpaw had just swallowed his last bite when Bluestar called for the cats selected to head to the camp entrance for the Gathering.

Feeling like his heart was in his throat, Dustpaw leaped to his paws and bolted towards the gathering cats, Sandpaw close behind.

**...**

Dustpaw quickly lost sight of Sandpaw at Fourtrees.

One heartbeat, they were running side by side into the clearing with the rest of their clan, and the next she was gone greeting some other apprentices. While he, not quite sure who to talk to, froze.

"Mind if I sit by you?"

Dustpaw turned, fur starting to puff up before realizing it was just his mother.

Rosetail, while technically an elder, had only become one shortly after he and Ravenpaw had officially became apprentices.

"Don't you want to visit the other elders instead of me?"

His mother's eyes widened in mock horror. "And miss the same stories about how fresh kill was better in their day!?" Rosetail gave an amused purr. "I think I can miss one gathering with them to catch up with my kit."

Dustpaw could feel his fur fluff up. "You can catch up with me anytime. The camp's small enough." He groused.

Rosetail gave a small hum. "Is it? It sometimes feels like I don't see you unless you're bringing fresh kill to the elders."

Dustpaw stared at his paws and tried not to jump as his mother ran her tail down his back.

"I know training to be a warrior is hard work and takes a lot of time and effort. But don't forget _why_ you're doing it. Visiting and bonding with kin and clan is important. You miss a lot if you only focus on sharpening your claws."

"I know."

Rosetail gave a small purr. "I know you do. Just try to make a little more time for your brother and me, okay? Ravenpaw's getting a lil worried you haven't visited him yet."

Dustpaw shifted uncomfortably. "I'll visit him after the Gathering."

"Good. He'll appreciate it."

Soon, the clearing was filled with the smell of damp moss and pine sap as the Shadowclan poured in and settled among the waiting cats.

"That's odd." Rosetail murmured beside him.

Dustpaw glanced up at his mother. "What is?"

Rosetail gestured towards the rock where the leaders gathered where a large white tom with black paws was speaking to an equally huge dark brown tabby.

"Shadowclan seems to have a new leader and deputy."

Dustpaw blinked and watched the two cats with more interest. "Is that bad?"

"Not...really. Clans get new deputies all the time and a new leader occasionally." Rosetail hesitated. "But, Raggedstar, Shadowclan's previous leader just got his nine lives and name just a few moons ago. He can't have gone through all of them _that_ quickly.''

"Maybe Shadowclan had a rough couple of moons?"

Rosetail's expression darkened slightly. "Maybe."

Feeling a twinge of unease, Dustpaw focused his attention on the great rock where by now, all four leaders sat on top of. Gradually, the chatter of the assembled cats quieted down to better hear what news their leaders would share.

A lanky back and white tom stepped forward first. "Windclan is thriving and strong as ever as prey runs plentiful on the moor. I would also like to introduce our newest apprentice Whitepaw."

Tallstar gave a small nod to a small white cat who stood proudly next to her clanmates before stepping back for the next leader.

Crookedstar gazed down at the gathered cats. "It is with a heavy heart I announce that my brother and former deputy Oakheart has died since our last gathering. Leopardfur will take his place."

At the foot of the rock, a golden spotted cat raised her head proudly, a sharp gleam in her eyes daring any cat to challenge her new title.

Dustpaw leaned closer to his mother as the clans chanted Leopardfur's name. "Why didn't Crookedstar say how Oakheart really died?"

Rosetail's tail twitched. "Probably to avoid blaming cats and starting a fight. The Gathering is a time for peace after all." Rosetail motioned towards Lionheart. "Besides, we lost our deputy as well. Perhaps Crookedstar feels Thunderclan has suffered enough."

"-Redtail was a fine warrior and will be missed by his clans for moons to come. Lionheart will succeed him."

With a start, Dustpaw realized he'd missed the end of Crookedstar's report and the start of Bluestar's. Irrated with himself, Dustpaw leaned forward to better pay attention.

"With Greenleaf, new life is brought to the forest. Prey is running well and Thunderclan grows stronger with the making of new apprentices."

Bluestar had barely finished speaking before Shadowclan's new leader nearly knocked her off the rock as he pushed himself forward.

"My father, the previous leader, had all nine of his lives ripped from him by vicious rouges." A look of grief passed the tabby's face before morphing into cold resolve. "Under my leadership, Shadowclan has been challenged on each border, while still winning every battle!" An almost crazed look entered his eyes as he swept a dark look across the gathered cats. "Let all Clans know that we will tolerate no trespassing, prey-stealing, or dishonor on our territory!" The new leader took a small step back as he raked his gaze over the clearing again. "Shadowclan also has a new apprentice," he added almost as an afterthought ''Badgerpaw."

Closer to Shadowclan, a small black and white tom rose to his paws.

Hesitantly, Dustpaw called out the new apprentice's name. Badgerpaw looked small for his age, especially surrounded by his clanmates but that was normal right? All new apprentices looked small next to full fledged warriors.

Dustpaw shook his head, annoyed with himself. It didn't matter if the other clans' apprentices were big or small, being able to beat them in battle did.

Feeling much more confident than he did when he first arrived, Dustpaw found himself itching to talk to cats from the other clans.

Shadowclan's new leader while first to jump off the rock, was also the first to gather his clan around him.

"Shadowclan's leaving already? They just got here!"

Rosetail glanced over towards the gathering cats. "Perhaps Brokenstar is worried the rouges that killed his father will attack his clan while he's away."

Dustpaw's tail twitched. "But I didn't talk to anyone!"

Rosetail gave an amused purr as she licked the top of his head. "There'll be other gatherings, my dear."

Dustpaw grunted. There may be other gatherings, but who'd want to talk to a cat who didn't even _look_ at anybody for their first time attending?

Rosetail gave him a gentle nudge. "Come on, I think Thunderclan's getting ready to leave as well." 

Dustpaw swept his gaze across the clearing and saw that Bluestar stood calmly amongst a slowly growing group of Thunderclan cats as Lionheart weaved through the remaining cats looking for scragglers.

In fact, Dustpaw realized with a start, the other two clans were getting ready to leave as well. The Gathering really _was_ over.

A light flick at his ear drew him out of his thoughts. "Come on. Before Lionheart comes and drags us by the tails to the rest of the clan."

**...**

By the time they got back to camp, Dustpaw was _exhausted_.

His paws ached from the hurried pace Bluestar had set for the route home. On top of that, his thoughts were still whirling from the Gathering.

A new leader, three new deputies, and the earth rocking knowage that a leader could lose all of their lives at once.

He shuddered as he felt a small pang of sympathy for Shadowclan. He couldn't imagine a Thunderclan without Bluestar to lead it. Dustpaw hoped Brokenstar and the rest of Shadowclan were able to chase those rouges out of clan territory.

After all, if they could kill a leader with nine lives, what hope could an ordinary warrior or apprentice have against them?

As Dustpaw sank into his nest, thoughts chasing themselves in circles, he just barely remembered his promise to Rosetail.

 _Tomorrow_ , he decided, too comfortable in his nest to move. _I'll talk to Ravenpaw tomorrow_.


	2. Chapter 2

It took every ounce of self control he had to not flinch or move as Spottedleaf carefully ran a paw over his shoulder.

"No heat..." she murmured before lightly pressing down on the wounded area "How does that feel?"

"Okay? It doesn't sting or anything so I think I'm good."

Spottedleaf frowned slightly as she stepped back to meet his gaze better "I'd like to keep you a little longer," Ravenpaw's breath caught at the thought of staying cooped up in the medicine den for another day "But if you're sure you feel up to it, you can resume your apprentice duties today."

Ravenpaw nearly leaped to his paws. "I do! I mean, I am! Feel up to training! I've never felt better!"

Spottedleaf gave a small laugh. "Okay, okay. You've convinced me. Just promise you won't push yourself too hard and take breaks if your shoulder starts to bother you. Remember, you're still recovering."

He gave her a furious nod, positive anything he'd try to say would just come out a jumbled mess. Again.

Spottedleaf tilted her head towards the exit and smiled. "Go on then, I'm sure Tigerclaw is just as anxious as you are to get back to training."

Pausing only long enough to thank Spottedleaf and tell her goodbye, Ravenpaw bolted out of the den.

He was so ecstatic to finally be free of the medicine den and go back to being _useful_ that he almost didn't see a blue-gray shape in his path.

"Ravenpaw; I see you're back on your paws."

He just barely managed to keep said paws under him as he stumbled to a stop before Bluestar.

"I uh. Yes ma'am. Spottedleaf gave me the all clear this morning."

A small smile seemed to be tugging at his leader's lips. But it probably wasn't. Bluestar was THE strictest cat in Thunderclan. Maybe after Tigerclaw. And Lionheart. Well, all the senior warriors to be honest...

"-lucky to have her. I'll be sure to let Tigerclaw know you've been given Spottedleaf's blessing to resume training. In the meantime, you can wait at the sandy hollow."

Ravenpaw gave her a curt nod. Seemingly satisfied, Bluestar continued past him towards her den.

With infinity more care than when he first set paw outside, Ravenpaw made his way towards the area just a few pawsteps away from camp usually reserved for battle training.

Normally, practicing fighting moves was his least favorite part of his apprenticeship but after the disastrous loss at Sunning Rocks he realized now it was probably the _most_ important part of his training.

The sound of voices pulled Ravenpaw out of his thoughts.

Approaching the training hollow were Graypaw and a ginger tom. With a start, Ravenpaw realized that must be Firepaw. With a pelt _that_ bright no wonder he had such an impressive name already.

Graypaw caught sight of him first and beamed. "Hey Ravenpaw! Good to see you out and about again! How ya feeling?"

Ravenpaw dipped his head. "Much better thanks to Spottedleaf." He turned his gaze towards the newer apprentice. "You must be Firepaw." Ravenpaw paused for a moment, unsure if the next question would be too rude but he _was_ extremely curious where this cat had popped up from. It had to be somewhere good or Bluestar would have never taken him in. "Were you a rouge or from another clan before joining Thunderclan?"

Graypaw and Firepaw exchanged looks before Graypaw turned back to him.

"...Dustpaw didn't tell you?"

Ravenpaw's ear flicked. "Dustpaw." He began stiffly before forcing his tone to be a smidge lighter "Has been busy with his duties. We haven't had a chance to catch up yet."

Graypaw's eyes narrowed like he was going to push that (non-existent!) issue when Firepaw spoke up.

"I was a kittypet."

Ravenpaw instantly turned his focus back on the ginger tom in disbelief. "Did you say you're a _kittypet_?"

Firepaw raised his head slightly and stared back at him with a challenge in his eyes. " _Was_. I'm going to be a Thunderclan _Warrior_."

Ravenpaw's jaw dropped.

Before he could say anything though, Tigerclaw and Lionheart arrived with Tigerclaw giving him a harsh look in particular, probably as a silent reminder that a good warrior keeps his mouth _shut_.

Not wanting to embarrass his mentor before the day could even begin, Ravenpaw turned away from Firepaw and sat as upright and still as possible.

Lionheart swept his gaze across the three of them. "Today we are going to practice stalking." He began. "There is a big difference between creeping up on a rabbit and a mouse. Can anyone tell me why?"

Ravenpaw held back a snicker at Firepaw's lost look. The kittypet probably couldn't tell the difference between the two prey animals let alone how to hunt them.

"Come on!" snapped Tigerclaw, shooting a hard look at Ravenpaw to answer. Before he could though, Graypaw spoke up first. "Because a rabbit will smell you before he sees you, but a mouse will feel your pawsteps through the ground long before he smells you."

"Exactly Graypaw! So must what you keep in mind when hunting mice?"

"Step lightly?" came a hesitant mew from Firepaw.

Ravenpaw lost track of what Lionheart said next as Tigerclaw's expression darkened slightly at him. Irritation sparked through him at the look. It wasn't his fault if Graypaw and Firepaw answered Lionheart's questions first! Either a good warrior listened to those around them or they blurted out whatever thought was in their head. He couldn't be both!

At Lionheart's signal, he dropped into a crouch and moved stealthy across the sand, determined to do this right.

"Keep your rear down, Ravenpaw, you look like a duck!" Spat Tigerclaw as nearby, Lionheart praised Graypaw's stance.

Ravenpaw pushed down a growing sense of bitterness at Graypaw. As nice as it would be to have a mentor like Lionheart, Tigerclaw was leagues better. Praise was better earned and not given freely. Otherwise you ended up soft.

"Now you try, Firepaw."

Ravenpaw paused his own stalking to watch Firepaw's attempt. A small snort escaped him as the ginger tom's tail flailed behind him and his paws hit the ground heavily.

"It's obvious you've known nothing but softness!" Tigerclaw growled and Ravenpaw couldn't help smirking. It was....nice not being the sole focus of his mentor's ire for once. "You stalk like a lumbering kittypet! Do you think prey is going to come and lie at your paws and wait to be eaten!?"

Lionheart tilted his head slightly. "His pace and forward movement will come later, but his crouch is _perfectly_ balanced."

"Which is better than Ravenpaw I suppose." Tigerclaw groused, shooting his apprentice another sour look. "Even after two moons of training you're _still_ putting all of your weight on your left side."

Ravenpaw's ears lowered slightly. He didn't think his form had been _that_ bad.

"His injury's bothering him, that's all!" Firepaw blurted out.

Tigerclaw's fury quickly changed targets as his head swung to face the ginger tom. "Injuries are a fact of life." He growled. "He should be able to adapt. Even _you_ learned something this morning. If Ravenpaw picked things up as quickly as you, he'd be a credit to me instead of an embarrassment!" Tigerclaw turned his attention back towards Ravenpaw. "Imagine being shown up by a kittypet.'' He sneered.

But for once in his life, Ravenpaw wasn't cowed or trembling at his mentor's tone or dark looks. He was instead, throwing a glare of his own at the newest Thunderclan apprentice. Firepaw, fresh from a life of soft things and Twoleg _mush_ , who couldn't even do a simple hunter's crouch, _thought he knew more about Ravenpaw's own injury than he did_. That he needed to protect a _real_ Thunderclan apprentice.

Ravenpaw's claws slid out and sank into the soft sand of the training hollow. He didn't think he hated any cat more than he did Firepaw right this very minute.

Lionheart gave a small cough. "Perhaps it would be best if the three of them try their stalking for real."

Tigerclaw's tail lashed but he didn't object to Lionheart's proposal.

Taking that as confirmation to continue, the deputy looked over the three apprentices with a sharp eye.

"Ravenpaw, you look beside the Owltree. Graypaw, there might be something in the bramble patch over there. As for you Firepaw, follow the rabbit track over that rise; you should be able to find the dry bed of a winter stream and be able to find something there."

Not bothering to wait and see if Graypaw and Firepaw were heading to the locations Lionheart pointed out, Ravenpaw _bolted_ , determined to outdo Firepaw in this activity.

_'Shown up by a kittypet.'_

Ravenpaw's eyes narrowed. By the time the day was done, he would _prove_ to Tigerclaw he _deserved_ to be his apprentice and would be the best warrior in the whole clan someday.

**...**

While Firepaw had somehow managed to find a mouse too deaf to hear him coming, Ravenpaw was positive his catch of two birds was enough to prove to Tigerclaw that lopsided or not, he WAS a better hunter than a kittypet.

Tigerclaw did not comment on his catch.

Not to be deterred though, Ravenpaw decided to focus on the fact that he hadn't commented on Graypaw or Firepaw's catches either meant he was satisfied enough.

Lionheart's eyes gleamed as he nodded approvingly at their efforts though. "Good job, all you. You can take your catches back to camp and take a piece of fresh-kill for yourselves while Tigerclaw and I discuss some matters. We'll let you know what you'll be doing in a little while."

Stretching his jaws wide, Ravenpaw collected his catch in one try and headed for the camp.

He couldn't help feeling smug as he saw a few of the older warriors give him an impressed look for carrying two plump birds in at once. Ravenpaw raised his head; Firepaw would probably never be able to match this!

Leaving one of the birds at the fresh-kill pile, Ravenpaw took the other for himself and was relieved to find Dustpaw and Sandpaw were still in camp. 

As he made his way towards them, Dustpaw's gaze drifted towards him before suddenly freezing. Before Ravenpaw could even blink, his brother had jumped to his paws and darted off towards the warriors' den.

Sandpaw seemed just as confused as he was. "What was that about?"

Ravenpaw dropped his breakfast. "No idea." Even as he said it, a small wiggle of doubt borrowed itself into his mind. Dustpaw couldn't be blaming him for Redtail's death...could he?

"So I see you've met our newest apprentice."

Ravenpaw dragged his attention back to Sandpaw. 

"Firepaw?"

She nodded and he couldn't help scowling at the thought of the ginger tom.

"That bad?"

Ravenpaw rolled his eyes. "Bad doesn't even cover it. He has no sense for hunting properly _and_ thinks he knows more than I do." He took a savage bite from his bird. "How'd he even wind up in Thunderclan anyway?"

"Whitestorm and Lionheart brought him in yesterday. He had a collar and everything." Sandpaw snorted. "I don't think he's ever seen another cat before the way he was staring at everyone."

A small mrrow of laughter escaped him and he could feel some of the tension from training and Dustpaw's weird behavior leave him. "And everyone was okay with that?"

"Not really. Longtail interrupted Bluestar's speech about Firepaw joining-"

"Of course he did." Ravenpaw muttered.

"-and then he _jumped_ him!"

Ravenpaw blinked. "Longtail did _what_?"

Sandpaw shook her head. " _Firepaw_ jumped Longtail."

"But Longtail beat him right?"

Sandpaw shrugged. "Not really. I think the most he managed to do was get his ear nicked by a kittypet and break the collar off. Bluestar took that as a sign from Starclan that Firepaw was free to join Thunderclan and gave him his new name."

"Huh."

Ravenpaw took another bite of his bird as he mulled Sandpaw's words over.

The kittypet had beaten a full grown warrior in a fight, apparently without any effort.

With some difficulty, Ravenpaw swallowed. Was that why Tigerclaw had payed so much attention towards Firepaw earlier? Did he think the kittypet showed more promise? That he'd be a better apprentice then the one he currently had?

"Who did Bluestar choose as his mentor?"

"No one yet. I think she just has Lionheart and Tigerclaw overseeing it for now."

Sandpaw's ears pricked at a distant call from Whitestorm.

"Guess that's my cue." She gave him a quick headbump as she got up. "Don't worry, I'm sure Bluestar will give him a mentor of his own soon and he'll be out of your fur."

"...right."

Sandpaw shot him a bemused look. "Seriously, relax. You're ten times better than some stupid kittypet. Heck, I bet once snowfall hits, Firepaw will be running back to his twolegs mewling his head off."

A small smile spread across his lips at her words. "You're probably right."

Sandpaw snorted. "Of course I am. I'm _always_ right!"

Whitestorm's voice drifted towards them again, this time a little sterner and Sandpaw winced.

"I better go, good luck with Tigerclaw!"

Ravenpaw watched her go, noting as she weaved amongst a few of the older warriors and the kittypet himself, that she was probably going on a hunting patrol.

Alone, Ravenpaw focused on eating the rest of his bird and tried not to think about Firepaw.

Unfortunately, it was near impossible not to. The kittypet could barely hunt right, yet had managed to beat a full grown warrior without any training. Sure, Longtail had only gotten his name a couple moons ago, but still. Moons of training useless against a kittypet.

.....could Bluestar replace apprentices?

A cold, sharp feeling formed in his gut.

He wasn't the best apprentice. 

He tended to lag behind during patrols, distracted by the plants and occasional butterfly. Sandpaw and Dustpaw were easily better hunters than he was and.....he lost so badly in his first real battle that Redtail _died_ saving his useless pelt.

Of course a _kittypet_ would seem a better option compared to him.

Ravenpaw's eyes narrowed.

Obviously, he had to be _better_ than Firepaw. Be a warrior his clan could be proud of and so feared by the other clans that just _hearing_ his name would be enough for them to retreat.

Tigerclaw emerged from the ferns leading into the camp just as Ravenpaw finished up the last few mouthfuls of his bird.

Pushing down the usual nerves he got seeing his mentor, Ravenpaw padded towards him.

"Can we do some battle training today?"

Tigerclaw's eyes widened " _You_ want to _fight_?"

Ravenpaw nodded. "I don't want what happened at Sunningrocks to happen again. I _refuse_ to let another cat die because I was too weak!"

Tigerclaw eyed him curiously. "You're serious..." He murmured before giving him a rare half smile. "Very well then. I'll let Lionheart know we'll be busy for the rest of the morning. Two moons late, but I think you just may be an asset to me yet. Wait here."

An electric feeling seemed to sweep through him as he watched his mentor leave to speak the the clan deputy.

An asset!

Ravenpaw couldn't help feeling a viscous sense of glee. Tigerclaw thought _he_ could be an asset! He'd like to see Firepaw replace him now! 

Sandpaw was right. He was ten times better than Firepaw ever would be and sooner or later, the kittypet would realize he didn't belong in Thunderclan.

Until then, Ravenpaw would just have to push himself harder so no one could say he was doing worse than a _kittypet_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lionheart: Could you...maybe not be y'know.....like that to Ravenpaw?  
> Tigerclaw: No. It builds character.  
> Lionheart: ...does it?  
> Tigerclaw: It worked on Darkstripe.  
> Lionheart: ..................................did it?
> 
> -discussion after shooing the kids away probably


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't that he was  _avoiding_ Ravenpaw per say.

They still went on patrols and trained together. They just... didn't talk. Or make eye contact with each other unless they absolutely had to.

After about the fiftieth time scarfing down his food and fle- _leaving_ before his brother can join them with his own prey, Sandpaw tracks him down and smacks his head with a paw.

"What. Is going on between you two?"

"Nothing!"

Sandpaw's annoyed glare turns frosty and it takes everything in him not to squirm under it.

"It's uh. Complicated? But uh, few more days and it'll be nothing. Promise."

Sandpaw snorts. "Right. And the past moon has been what? A game? Arguments don't just 'go away' magically mousebrain."

Dustpaw frowns at her, a smidge offended. "We're not arguing."

"Right." This time Sandpaw rolls her eyes. "And I'm not stuck in the middle with one of you stuck to my side while the other hides."

"We don't-" his words die at the flat look Sandpaw throws him.

"Make up or I swear, I will fill both your nests with so many thistles you'll have something new to cry about."

With an annoyed huff, Sandpaw turns, smacking his face with her tail and storms off.

Dustpaw, for his part, remains sitting where she left him. Fuming.

They're not arguing. At all. 

It's just. He  _knows_ Ravenpaw blames him for what happened at Sunning Rocks. He wasn't there to support either his mentor or his littermate when they needed him the most and Redtail....died.

It's barely been a moon since it all happened and everything still hurts. Maybe in another moon or several or even when they're both warriors it'll hurt less and he can face the confirmation of what he knows to be true. But right now, he can't.

He can barely keep himself going under Darkstripe's mentorship and pretending everything's fine. He just knows, the  _second_ he meets the scorn and disappointment in Ravenpaw's eyes, he'll fall apart for good.

  
  


And the clan can't afford another loss.

  
  


Slumping slightly at the wave of exhaustion hitting him, Dustpaw pulls himself up and makes his way tiredly to the apprentice den. 

Sandpaw doesn't know what she's talking about. The system between himself and Ravenpaw works just fine. It's not like their little...whatever is hurting the clan.

She'll get over it.

It's just a little bit longer before things can relax between the two of them again.

  
  


**...**

  
  


The next morning Dustpaw finds himself woken harshly with a sharp jab to his side.

Quickly blinking the sleep from his eyes, he looks around the den for his attacker only to find Sandpaw grinning innocently at him.

"What's going on? Are we on dawn patrol?"

"I am. You." impossibly, Sandpaw's grin grows wider. "Are going on a  _special_ patrol."

Dustpaw's eyes widen as he scrambles to his paws in a panic. Darkstripe hadn't mentioned going on some sort of patrol yesterday but that didn't mean there  _wasn't_ one.

The past moon under his new mentor had only shown how really lucky he had been with Redtail. Darkstripe, while okay, wasn't really the most focused or attentive of cats.

Dustpaw was finding it easier to believe that Longtail had lost to a kittypet  _kit_ each day he spent with the dark-furred tabby.

Pushing past a smug Sandpaw, Dustpaw nearly fell out of the apprentice den in his hurry to get out and froze at the sight of his mother waiting patiently with his brother by her side staring intently at the ground.

"...Rosetail? You're my patrol?"

Rosetail smiled. "Me and your brother."

He blinked. "But but but you're an  _elder_ . You can't. You can't do  _patrols_ ."

Rosetail's smile became a smirk as her eyes lit up with amusement. "Just for today I'm a warrior. I've already talked with both your mentors and Bluestar about having you two for the day. Now, come on."

Dustpaw would have stood there all day if he hadn't received a hard shove at his back pushing him forwards.

"Go on you stupid furball." 

Sandpaw looked torn between bemusement and annoyed. "It's just a day with your family, how bad can it be?"

Dustpaw bit back a grimace as he avoided her eyes. With the guilt and shame weighing him down, he couldn't help feeling the answer was obvious.

  
  


**....**

  
  


To his great surprise, the walk was quiet.

Abnormally so.

Ravenpaw hadn't opened his mouth once since Sandpaw had pushed him out of the den and Rosetail herself hadn't so much as hinted at what exactly the patrol was  _for_ .

Idly, Dustpaw wondered if his mother had been an elder for so long she'd forgotten what you were supposed to  _do_ on one.

Eventually, they came to a small clearing in the forrest. If he strained his ears, Dustpaw could faintly hear the rushing of the river past the surrounding trees.

Without warning, Rosetail suddenly stopped and it was only by pure luck that he didn't crash into his brother and leave the both of them as a tangled mess of fur and limbs on the forrest floor.

Confused and slightly worried, Dustpaw met his mother's eyes. "Is...something wrong?"

Rosetail gave a heavy sigh as she looked between the two of them with an unreadable look.

"I'm afraid there is. My kits...are avoiding each other."

Dustpaw pulled back, insulted. "We're not- We're  _fine_ ! We go on patrols and and train together!"

"But do you  _talk_ to each other? Share prey? There's more to being in a clan than just warrior duties you know."

"I do! We do! Right Ravenpaw?"

Ravenpaw, the idiot, didn't respond. Instead the mousebrain stood staring at his paws like he wasn't even paying attention to the conversation. Dustpaw felt like he could hit him. Didn't he realize that if he didn't speak up now, more cats would start poking their noses where they didn't belong? Stars forbid, what if  _Bluestar_ herself was the next cat to try to get them to talk?

An annoyed huff broke his line of thinking and Dustpaw found himself staring at his mother again. Rosetail's brow was furrowed as she looked over her kits thoughtfully.

"Ravenpaw." She began softly, waiting for the named cat to look up from his paws and meet her gaze before contuining. "Would it...be easier...if it was just you and your brother here? We're far enough from camp and any regular patrol routes to be overheard if that's what you're worried about. I can even leave you two for as long as you need to work things out. If, that is what you'd like."

Ravenpaw stared at him with wide eyes before turning back to Rosetail and nodding. Seemingly satisfied, Rosetail leaned forward to lick the top of Ravenpaw's head before turning to do the same to Dustpaw.

A sudden rush of fear struck him as he felt the roughness of her tounge brush his fur back. He wasn't ready to have this talk with Ravenpaw, to admit out loud how much he'd failed his former mentor. Childishly, he wanted Rosetail to stay, to ease his pain with soft words, or better yet, keep Ravenpaw from dragging the harsh truth from him for at least one more day.

But he bit his tongue and kept his thoughts to himself.

Maybe. Maybe it  _was_ for the best that it was just the two of them right here, right now.

Get it all out in the open, and Starclan willing, come to some sort of agreement to keep the rest of the clan from prying too deep.

Rosetail stepped back, and with one last look at the two of them, bounded out of the clearing and into the trees so that they could 'talk'.

He didn't want to do it.

Stars above, he didn't want to, but he had a feeling Rosetail would insist they stayed out here all day and night until they  did . Steeling his nerves, Dustpaw opened his mouth to speak first only for Ravenpaw to beat him to it with the last words he ever thought would come out of his brother's mouth.

"I'm sorry."

Dustpaw blinked. And blinked again as he stared slack-jawed at his littermate.

Ravenpaw shrank back at his look, as if  hoping  the ground beneath him would swallow him up if he made himself small enough.

"I'm so sorry Dustpaw. Redtail should still be your mentor and if I'd been fast enough or or a better fighter like Tigerclaw and every cat kept telling me, he'd probably still be alive today."

Dustpaw felt as if the heavy weight pressed against him was suddenly lifted.

Ravenpaw didn’t blame him.

"And and I  _know_ nothing I do can bring him back, but I  _promise_ , I'm doing  _everything_ I c-can to make sure something like that  _never_ happens again and I understand if y-you can never forgive me, I-"

Horror raked through him as he realized that his brother  _blamed himself_ .

Almost without thinking, Dustpaw rushed to Ravenpaw's side so that their pelts were touching and tried not to let his brother's flinch bother him.

"I don't blame you." He blurted harshly, interrupting Ravenpaw's panicked spiel.

Ravenpaw's eyes widened. "Y-you don't? But I was right there!" 

Dustpaw pushed against him harder. "I don't. If...if any cat should be blamed, it should be me. Redtail was my mentor, as his apprentice, I should have been right there by his side, defending him."

This time, Ravenpaw pressed closer in an attempt to stop the rush of words.

“It’s not your fault. Redtail knew what he was doing. It was just supposed to be a border check. Riverclan ambushed us. Even...even if you were there, I don’t know how much a difference it would have made...” Ravenpaw paused as his gaze darkened. “...there were a lot of cats.”

Dustpaw pressed closer and realized with start that he’d  _missed_ this. Missed talking to Ravenpaw and sharing warmth, taking comfort in knowing his brother was nearby if he needed him.

Sandpaw was right. He really was a mousebrain.

**.... **

  
  


By the time Rosetail returned to the clearing, he and Ravenpaw had dozed off after sharing tongues for the first time in nearly a moon. Their mother’s soft laugh and the scent of fresh-kill stirred them from their slumber.

“I see things went well between you two then?”

Ravenpaw nodded. “Yeah. I guess it did.”

Rosetail smiled as she pushed a vole and a mouse towards them. “I’m glad to hear that. The bond between littermates is one of the greatest gifts Starclan can give to a cat. It’d be an insult to them and yourselves to let it fall apart over a disagreement or misunderstanding.”

Dustpaw exchanged a look with Ravenpaw before looking back at Rosetail. “I think I understand.”

Rosetail purred. “Good. Now. Eat up; I imagine your mentors are eager to get back to your training today before it gets too late.”

… **.**

Dustpaw would have to be blind and deaf to not notice something was amiss in the clan upon setting foot in the camp.

Warriors were darting between each other sharing snippets of conversation with each other before moving on while Bluestar could just barely be seen by the base of Highrock deep in conversation with Tigerclaw and Lionheart.

Sharing an uneasy look with Ravenpaw, Dustpaw felt the fur of his tail begin to bristle. He didn’t want to regret the day spent mending his relationship with his brother but had they taken too long getting back? Was the clan in danger?

Rosetail seemed to share their apprehension as she shot them a concerned look. “You two stay here. I’ll be right back.”

Before they could even agree; Rosetail was bounding over to the elders’ den and ducking inside.

To Dustpaw’s surprise, Ravenpaw was looking around as if he of all cats was planning to ignore a senior cat’s instructions.

“What are you doing?” He hissed.

Ravenpaw blinked. “Looking for Sandpaw. You don’t think we’ll get any answers just standing around do you?”

It was Dustpaw’s turn to blink. “I guess not…”

“Then come on! I think I saw her by the stump.”

Not even waiting for a reply, Ravenpaw rushed ahead, leaving Dustpaw to scramble after a heartbeat later. Lose track of your littermate for a moon and suddenly they’re a different cat. Who’d have guessed?

True to form, Sandpaw was sitting by the old stump looking as if she’d swallowed a prickle bush.

“What’s going on?”

Sandpaw gave a small jolt at Ravenpaw’s question before glaring at them. “You two back on speaking terms?”

“Yeah.” “MmHm”

Sandpaw’s glare lessened slightly. “Good. That’s one good thing to come out of today.”

Dustpaw glanced at Ravenpaw, who looked just as lost as he felt. “What uh. What happened today?”

“The kittypet brought home _that_.”

Dustpaw looked over to where Sandpaw was pointing, half expecting to see a badger or a fox judging from the pure venom in her voice and saw...a half starved, scowling, old she-cat who looked like she hadn’t been fed in moons.

“...that just looks like an old cat Sandpaw. I don’t think it could even fight.”

Sandpaw spun around to glare at Ravenpaw. “Oh sure. Let’s adopt another soft mouth into our clan. Maybe tomorrow you can prance around Twolegplace with Firepaw and collect _more_ kittypets and strays to join our clan.”

Ravenpaw’s eyes darkened, but before he could fire back a retort of his own, Bluestar had jumped onto the Highrock to call the clan together for a meeting.

“I am sure you have all heard about the prisoner we brought back with us today, but there is something else you need to know.” Bluestar paused to gaze down at the dark gray cat in the center of the camp. “Can you hear me from down there?”

“I may be old, but I’m not deaf yet!” the she-cat, the _prisoner_ , Dustpaw realized with a jolt, shot back.

Bluestar nodded, unfazed by the old cat’s tone and continued. “I’m afraid I have some grave news. Today, a patrol and I traveled into Windclan territory. The air was thick with Shadowclan scent, every tree and bush marked by them while we found no trace or scent of Windclan even though we traveled deep into their heartland.”

A hush fell over the clan at her words.

Hesitantly from the elders den, Smallear spoke. “Do you mean to say, Windclan has been chased out?”

“We can’t be sure.” Bluestar replied, expression grave, “Shadowclan’s scent was certainly everywhere. We found blood, and fur, the signs of a battle, but no bodies from either clan.”

Murmurings and yowls erupted from the older warriors. Dustpaw wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say or do. The idea of a clan being chased out was unthinkable. There had always been four clans, three just...didn’t feel right.

“How could Windclan be driven out?” Wailed One-Eye, leaning closely against Rosetail as if in support against this onslaught of world shattering news. “Shadowclan’s fierce, but Windclan is many. They’ve lived in the uplands for generations. How could they have been chased out?”

Bluestar slowly shook her head, eyes sympathetic. “I don’t know the answers to your questions. All I do know is that Shadowclan’s new leader, Brokenstar, gave no hint of a threat when we met him at the last gathering.”

Dustpaw flashed back to the last gathering and seeing Brokenstar for the first time. The tom had seemed big and imposing, boasting about being challenged at every border and yet winning every battle. Warning the other clans not to step paw into their territory. He held back a shudder. If Bluestar didn’t consider that a threat, he’d hate to see what an actual threat from Brokenstar looked like.

“Perhaps Yellowfang has answers.” Darkstripe sneered from his spot. “She is a Shadowclan cat after all.”

The ratty she-cat’s, Yellowfang presumably, fur bristled. “I am no traitor!” She hissed. “Nothing would make me share Shadowclan secrets with a brute like you!”

To Dustpaw’s alarm, he watched as his mentor settled into an attack stance, eager to fight a cat who was probably too old and weak to defend herself properly.

“Stop!” Bluestar yowled on top of her rock; half poised to leap down on her warrior to stop an unfair fight if need be. “That’s enough.” She growled and Dustpaw was relieved to see Darkstripe step back and settle into a more relaxed position. Satisfied that the dark tabby wouldn’t attack Yellowfang, Bluestar relaxed as well.

“This situation is too dire for us to be fighting amongst ourselves. Thunderclan must prepare itself. From this night onward, warriors will travel in larger groups. Other clan members will remain close to camp while patrols travel the borders more frequently. All kits must remain in the nursery.”

Below her, the gathered cats nodded and murmured their agreement with the new terms of clan life.

“Our need for warriors is our greatest obstacle. We shall get around this by speeding up the training of our apprentices, who need to be ready even sooner to fight for and protect our clan.”

Dustpaw felt a rush of excitement sweep through him at the mention of being made a warrior faster. Looking beside him, he saw that Ravenpaw looked just as thrilled as he did and Sandpaw’s earlier disgruntlement at Firepaw was gone at the idea of being named a warrior soon.

Atop her rock, Bluestar continued “One young cat has been sharing mentors with Graypaw and Ravenpaw. By taking Firepaw on as my own apprentice, I shall speed up the training of all three apprentices.”

Dustpaw shot a look at the orange kittypet. He was staring up at Bluestar, eyes wide in amazement, as if he knew how big an honor it was to be named apprentice to the _clan leader_.

“So Firepaw is to be rewarded, not punished for feeding an enemy warrior instead of his clan?” came Tigerclaw’s distinctive growl from near the front of the crowd. Dustpaw, for his part, stared in confusion at Firepaw. When had the kittypet even found the _time_ to feed another clan?

So lost was he in his thoughts and musings over the kittypet’s outings, that he missed Bluestar’s quiet reply to Tigerclaw.

Raising her voice so the rest of the clan could hear her next words, Bluestar stood tall. “Yellowfang will be allowed to stay in Thunderclan until she has recovered her strength. We are warriors, not savages. She is to be treated with respect and courtesy.”

“But the Clan can’t support Yellowfang.’’ Darkstripe whined where he stood. “We have too many mouths to feed already.”

“I don’t need anyone to care for me!” Spat Yellowfang, glaring at Darkstripe. “And I’ll split anyone who tries.”

Bluestar tilted her head slightly. “We shall kill two prey with one blow as it were. Firepaw, as punishment for breaking the warrior code, it will be your responsibility to care for Yellowfang. You will hunt for her, tend to her wounds, fetch fresh bedding and clear away her dirt.”

“Yes, Bluestar.” Firepaw replied, bowing his head in submission to Bluestar’s demands. Beyond that, Dustpaw wasn’t sure how Firepaw really felt about his punishment. The kittypet’s tone had been respectful and there was no resentment or bitterness in his eyes or expression. He didn’t seem to _care_ that he’d been given such lowly tasks.

Annoyance sparked through him. Was there anything that got to this cat?

“Good idea!” He hissed at the kittypet, watching carefully for any sort of reaction. “Firepaw had better be good at cracking fleas!”

“And collecting moss. Wouldn’t want to get his face clawed off because he left rocks and twigs in it” jeered Ravenpaw beside him.

“And hunting!” Sandpaw gleefully added. “That sack of bones is going to need some fattening up!”

“Enough!” Bluestar yowled down at them, eyes narrowed in disappointment. “I hope Firepaw finds no shame in caring for Yellowfang. She is a healer and his elder. For those reasons alone he should respect her.” Her tail flicked as her gaze sharped as she raked it across the three of them. “And there is no humiliation in caring for another cat when they are unable to care for themselves.”

Bluestar turned away from them to address the rest of the clan. “This meeting is over. I would like to speak to my senior warriors now.”

Leaping down from the rock, Bluestar motioned for Lionheart, Whitestorm, and Tigerclaw to follow her to her den. Meanwhile, the rest of the clan had gathered around Firepaw to congratulate him on his official apprenticeship or whatever.

Must be nice, Dustpaw thought bitterly, ears still burning from Bluestar’s reprimands. Firepaw brings home a ex-shadowclan cat and gets to be Bluestar’s apprentice. He makes a small, innocent comment and gets chewed out in front of the whole clan.

“Dustpaw. Ravenpaw.”

A deep growl snaps him out of his thoughts and draws him to Rosetail’s furious face as she storms towards them.

He can feel Sandpaw tense beside him before quickly scrambling to her paws and begin backing away. “I uh. Just remembered I promised Frostfur I’d help entertain her kits today. Gotta go. See you guys tomorrow!”

Faster than he can blink, she’s gone. He can’t even bring himself to be mad at her. If he could avoid an infuriated Rosetail with no repercussions, he’d flee too.

“Never.” She growls, now towering over her kits. “Have I been more embarrassed by you two. I thought I raised you better than this.” Ravenpaw tries looking at his paws again before a sharp jab from Rosetail draws his attention back to her. “Look at me when I’m talking to you.” she hisses. “Not only do you insult a clanmate, you insult an elder. A cat who deserves your utmost respect.”

“But. She’s Shadowclan!” Dustpaw can’t help protest.

Rosetail’s eyes flash. “I don’t care if she’s a loner from Twolegplace! She has lived many moons longer than the two of you combined and deserves the respect and patience that warrants! Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Rosetail.” They mutter in unison.

Rosetail’s tail flicks as she studies them with an unreadable look. “Good. Now, go to Spottedleaf and ask for some mouse bile to care for the ticks in the elders’ den. I’m sure your mentors would approve of you taking such vested interest in the care and well being of our elders since you were so vocal about it that even Bluestar herself had to pause the clan meeting to hear your views.”

Nodding numbly, Dustpaw rose to his paws and slowly followed Ravenpaw to the medicine cat den, silently vowing to himself that if he ever spoke to Firepaw again, it would be where neither Bluestar or his mother could hear him.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days after Firepaw dragged home a loner and been made Bluestar's official apprentice, Ravenpaw woke to a sharp jab to the side courtesy of Sandpaw.

"For a cat so concerned over a kittypet doing better than him, you sure don't show it."

"Wha-?"

Sandpaw jerked her head towards the entrance of the den where he could just see Firepaw nudging Graypaw far more gently than Sandpaw had him.

"Orange furball's been up since sunrise trying to get everyone up for training." Sandpaw's face scrunched up in annoyance. "I swear, you'd think he was appointed deputy the way he was going. 'Oh, come on Graypaw, you don't want to be late for training do you? Sandpaw, are you up yet? I'm sure Whitestorm's got some fun plans for you today.' " Sandpaw stuck her tongue out in disgust. "I about clawed his face off."

"You should have. Maybe then he would get the hint to keep to himself." Ravenpaw replied as he stretched.

"Maybe." Sandpaw snorted. "You can wake Dustpaw. If I have to stay in the den one second longer with Firepaw's cheerfulness, I swear, I am going to _scream_."

Ravenpaw gave a soft laugh as he watched her stomp out of the apprentice den before turning to his brother and snorting.

"I can't _believe_ you slept through all that. Suppose that means Bluestar can't ever put you on guard duty huh?"

Grinning slightly in amusement, Ravenpaw began to lightly bat his brother's ears. "Come on, Sleepypaw, get up."

Dustpaw frowned and turned his head away, muttering something about bees in his sleep.

Grin widening, Ravenpaw crouched down closer to Dustpaw and made buzzing noises by his head while at the same time, slowly raising a paw for the perfect moment to strike.

Frown deepening, Dustpaw attempted to hide from the buzzing by his ears. Seeing his chance, Ravenpaw smacked his brother’s shoulder and jumped back to avoid Dustpaw’s flailing limbs as he woke with a start.

“Did you have a good dream?” he asked innocently.

Dustpaw stared at him for a moment before glaring. “Yeah. And then your stupid face ruined it.”

“Really?” Ravenpaw stared back at his brother wide-eyed, “And here I thought it was the bee by your ear.” He shrugged. “Guess I was just imagining things.”

A low growl was his only warning before Dustpaw jumped him. Rolling with his brother’s weight Ravenpaw lightly pushed him away before backing up slightly, tail flicking behind him. “No wonder Sandpaw didn’t want to wake you up if _this_ is how you react to a little light prodding.”

“Light prodding?! You smacked me!” Dustpaw froze as the rest of Ravenpaw’s words hit him. “Sandpaw was here?”

Ravenpaw rolled his eyes. “Of course she was here. She _sleeps_ here, fluff for brains.”

Dustpaw scowled. “That’s not what I meant!”

“Then be more specific next time.”

Dustpaw narrowed his eyes, fur bristling in a way that he could be mistaken for a pinecone. Rolling his eyes again, Ravenpaw lightly tapped his brother’s chest. “Relax. She just left to get away from Firepaw.”

That seemed to do the trick as Dustpaw released a breath he’d been holding. “Smart.” Stretching up slightly, Dustpaw looked around the den and frowned. “Where is the annoying furball anyway?”

Ravenpaw looked around as well and realized with a start they were the only two cats in the apprentice den. Clearly, sometime during their little tussle, Firepaw and Graypaw must have left.

“Tending to Yellowfang I guess.”

Dustpaw snorted. “Taking care of _her_ is probably as close to warrior duties he’ll ever get.”

Ravenpaw stifled a laugh. “Probably.”

…

Firepaw was not tending to Yellowfang.

In fact, when he and Dustpaw left the apprentice den, they found the kittypet sitting close by Graypaw while his friend exchanged dark looks with Sandpaw.

“What’s going on?” Were his first words as he got closer to the three of them.

“Nothing.” Unsurprisingly, Firepaw was the first to answer and as usual, his tone was mild as ever.

Dustpaw shot him his best glare. “He wasn’t talking to you. Don’t you have an old stray to take care of?”

Graypaw opened his mouth to say something before Firepaw lightly shoved him. “I was just on my way.” A frown crossed his face for half a second before disappearing into the normal blankness that was seemingly his default. “I just wanted to see you two got up as well before going our separate ways.” His gaze drifted towards Ravenpaw and actually _softened_. “I uh. Know how intense Tigerclaw can be about being on time for training and stuff.”

Ravenpaw felt his fur rise.

How _dare_ Firepaw act like they were _friends_ or that he was too _weak_ to be Tigerclaw’s apprentice.

“How about you worry about yourself kittypet.” He spat. “Or do you think just because Yellowfang’s old she can’t claw your ears off for making her wait. She’s still Shadowclan you know.”

Something...dark flashed in Firepaw’s eyes before he dipped his head slightly. “If you say so Ravenpaw.”

Beside him, Graypaw looked ready to throw some choice words at them before Firepaw lightly bumped him.

“You said something about going to the Great Sycamore with Lionheart right? Mind if I tag along a little? I know Yellowfang prefers her prey fresh.”

“...I guess.”

Graypaw shot them all another sour look before padding after Firepaw like his own personal shadow.

Sandpaw wrinkled her nose as she watched them go. “Not even a moon away from his Twolegs and he thinks he knows everything. Stars I can’t wait for leaf-bare. I bet he’ll be running for their dens and out of our fur at the first snow fall.”

“Same.” Dustpaw grumbled before pressing himself against Ravenpaw. “You okay? I don’t think I’ve ever heard you that angry.”

Ravenpaw sighed, suddenly embarrassed of his outburst. “Yeah...it’s just. Firepaw has a habit of getting under my fur….”

Dustpaw nodded. “Further proof that kittypets don’t belong in a clan.”

Before he could agree to that sentiment, Darkstripe’s familiar yowl traveled through the camp calling for Dustpaw.

His brother scowled and got up. “Guess that’s my cue. Don’t know why he’s so upset. It’s not like he _tells_ me what we’re supposed to be doing for the day.”

Ravenpaw couldn’t help wincing in sympathy. “Never?”

“Never.” Dustpaw paused to look back at him and Sandpaw. “Good luck on your training practice. Try not to beat him too badly Sandpaw.”

Ravenpaw threw out a half-hearted protest that easily got lost in his friend’s laughter as Dustpaw made his way towards Darkstripe and what looked like a border patrol.

Sandpaw gave him a light nudge as her laughter died down. “Relax, with the way you’ve been practicing your battle skills lately, I’ll be lucky to walk away with my fur intact.”

“Really?”

“No.”

Ravenpaw couldn’t help slumping at her reply. “You could have at least _pretended_ I could beat you till we got to the training hollow.”

Sandpaw smirked. “And where’s the fun in that? Now come on, last one there’s a kittypet!”

Before he could even open his mouth, she was off. He couldn’t even find it in himself to be even more discouraged by her attitude. She was right; barring maybe Dustpaw, Sandpaw was well on her way to being the best fighter in Thunderclan.

A small grin pulled at his lips.

Sandpaw may be better at fighting, but _he_ was the faster runner between the two of them.

Leaping to his paws, Ravenpaw raced after her, quickly gaining ground and passing her by, only slowing enough to make sure she saw his smug look as he easily made it to the training hollow before her.

“Well, looks like you two are eager to start today’s training.” Whitestorm purred as he watched them approach.

“More like about time they showed up.” Tigerclaw grumbled beside him.

Whitestorm flicked his tail. “The sun’s not at it’s highest point yet, I say they made good time.”

Tigerclaw gave a low growl, which, for him, was the best sign of agreement anyone could ask for.

Whitestorm nodded towards Sandpaw and Ravenpaw to settle down and once they were ready, began.

"With the possible threat that Shadowclan currently holds, it is imperative that we speed up your training."

Tigerclaw nodded. "So Whitestorm and I thought today's training would be...different. Instead of focusing on one battle move or stance, I believe we should assess your skills in an actual fight and build from there. Of course, we can't start fights on the border, so instead, we'll have you battle here where the chance of injury is less."

Whitestorm frowned slightly at Tigerclaw before turning to face Sandpaw and Ravenpaw again.

"As long as you keep your claws sheathed and remember this is only training, there shouldn't be any injuries. Remember, you two are clanmates, not enemy warriors."

A rush of excitement ran through him at their mentors’ words.

He and Sandpaw had been joking earlier, about who would win in a fight, but if they really were going to do a mock battle today, and not just repeat battle stances and forms, then maybe, just maybe, he could show off just how far he’d come over the past moon. He’d been training harder with Tigerclaw, sometimes even twice a day and he was positive he could land a few good hits on Sandpaw.

He tried not to purr aloud at the thought of his friend’s face when she discovered he wasn’t the same timid kit too afraid to leave the nursery let alone join in any games with her or Dustkit or even Graykit.

Sandpaw turned to face him, looking as excited as he felt.

“Promise not to cry when I beat you?”

He grinned back. “Only if you promise not to when I make you eat your namesake.”

Sandpaw just returned his grin and _jumped_.

Eyes wide at the sudden attack, Ravenpaw quickly moved to the side, just barely avoiding Sandpaw's outstretched paws.

A spark of concern warred with the satisfaction of seeing his friend hit the sandy floor of the training hollow instead of him. He pushed it down. As Tigerclaw kept drilling into his head during training, he couldn’t let himself feel bad for his opponents in battle.

And right now, Sandpaw was his opponent, not his friend.

“Told you I’d make you eat sand.”

Sandpaw growled as she pushed herself back up. “Lucky dodge.”

Glaring now, Sandpaw rushed forward. Once again, Ravenpaw moved to the side to dodge her attack. This time however, Sandpaw followed him and changed direction as he did, successfully tackling into him.

He couldn’t help the surprised yelp that escaped him as his body hit the sand hard. For a moment, with Sandpaw on top of him, pressing down on his shoulder, he couldn’t think of anything let alone what his next move should be.

Had Tigerclaw ever mentioned what he should do if an enemy warrior pinned him like this before? He couldn’t remember. He wasn’t even sure if the familiar annoyed growl of his mentor was just in his head or if Tigerclaw was expressing his frustration aloud as he watched him fail.

Panicked, Ravenpaw twisted his head and bit down on Sandpaw’s leg causing Sandpaw to hiss and pull away.

“That’s cheating!”

Ravenpaw rolled away from her and pushed himself back up onto his paws. “Whitestorm just said no unsheathed claws. He didn’t say anything about biting.” He panted.

Sandpaw’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Whatever. I still say that was cheating.”

Unsure of what else to say, Ravenpaw gave her a small shrug as slowly they began to circle each other.

He couldn’t dodge forever, especially as Sandpaw didn’t seem likely to let him try a third time. And even if she did, he didn’t think it would work considering how quickly she had adapted her attack the last time he tried.

Which meant; he had to attack first this time.

Problem was, he couldn’t think of _how_.

Now that he was on the offensive, it was like every move and stance that Tigerclaw had been showing him the last two moons was gone. And Sandpaw was quick. And smart. She’d probably see any attempt he made coming.

The only bright side to all this that he could see was that this battle was just a practice one and it didn’t matter who won or not.

Sneaking a quick look towards Tigerclaw, he saw that his mentor was watching them intently, expression more guarded than he’d ever seen it.

Focusing his gaze back to Sandpaw, he thought some more.

Tigerclaw would probably want him to win, but he wasn’t sure if he would be able to. Maybe...maybe if he made his next attack good, Tigerclaw would be pleased? Win or lose, as long as he fought well, his mentor couldn’t be mad right?

Sandpaw’s tail twitched.

If he didn’t move soon, she would and the match would mostly definitely be won then. Ravenpaw doubted biting her would work a second time.

Taking a deep breath, he bolted forward taking the smidgen of satisfaction that rose in his chest at the look of surprise in her eyes as confirmation that he was on the right track.

Holding back a smirk, he slipped to her side as she moved forward in an attempt to push him back preemptively. Taking advantage of her confusion, he spun on his paws and leaped up onto her back knocking both of them down to the ground.

For one shining moment, he felt that maybe he had surprised Sandpaw enough that she was down for the count and he’d won.

And then Sandpaw wrapped her legs around him and rolled, dragging his body with hers until she was on top. This time, when pinning him, she didn’t rest her paw on his shoulder where he could still move and figure a way out. This time, she had her paw lightly resting on his throat.

Not enough to hurt him, but enough that it was clear that if this was a real battle, he’d be at her mercy.

“You can get off him Sandpaw. I think you two have had enough battle practice for today.” Whitestorm called from the sidelines.

Grinning, Sandpaw lifted her paw and stepped back.

“Told ya I’d win.”

“Yeah...That was a good move you did just now.”

Sandpaw beamed at him as he stiffly got up and sat next to her, waiting for whatever Whitestorm and Tigerclaw might say next.

“That was very good, both of you.” Whitestorm continued as he stepped closer to them. “Using your speed was a good idea Ravenpaw. Often, a warrior will be too focused on landing that first hit to think about what their opponent might do in response to them.”

“However, speed isn’t everything.” Tigerclaw interrupted with a low growl. Whitestorm nodded. “Right. As I’m sure you realized, Sandpaw was able to guess how you might move next and adapted her fighting style to match yours.”

Whitestorm’s gaze softened. “In the future, I’d advise you not to think or hesitate too much in a fight. You’ve got good instincts, but if it takes you too long to use them, you’ll lose the battle long before it even starts.”

Ravenpaw nodded.

Whitestorm turned towards his apprentice. “As for you, Sandpaw, you did an excellent job. However, in the future, I would recommend you not leap straight into a fight. As Ravenpaw showed you earlier, your opponent may be able to see your attack coming and avoid it. Leaving you stunned and open to an attack of their own.”

A pang of guilt struck him at Whitestorm’s words. Is that what he should have done earlier? Jump on Sandpaw when she was down from her failed attack? Unease wormed itself into his heart. A move like that seemed a little….underhanded.

Then again, the other clans did fight dirty according to Tigerclaw. Maybe a strategy like that was okay then?

Whitestorm swept a warm look over the them. “Regardless of today’s mock battle, you two are well on your way to becoming Warriors Thunderclan can be proud of. I think you have more than earned some fresh kill from the pile in camp.”

Tigerclaw dipped his head towards Whitestorm. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to have a word with Ravenpaw first.”

“Not at all.” Whitestorm flicked his tail towards his apprentice. “Come, Sandpaw, let’s give them some privacy.”

Sandpaw nodded and leapt to her paws, making sure to give Ravenpaw a quick headbump. “Really, good fight back there. I’ll save a spot for you once you’re done talking with Tigerclaw. See you later!”

Offering one last encouraging look, Sandpaw darted after her mentor as he left the training hollow.

The tip of Sandpaw's tail had just disappeared from his line of sight when a heavy paw hit the side of his head and knocked him onto the sandy floor of the training hollow.

"What." Came Tigerclaw's low growl "Was that?"

Ravenpaw stared up at his mentor, too dazed to figure out what answer he was supposed to give.

Tigerclaw growled again as he hit him with another fast strike, this time at his side. "Get up."

Ravenpaw scrambled to his paws, scared not doing so would warrant another attack.

"I thought you said you were serious about training harder."

"I-I am. I gave it my all just no-"

He just barely stepped back in time to avoid another hit to the face.

"Really?" Tigerclaw's glare darkened. " _That_ was your _best_? Sandpaw _**beat**_ you."

It took everything in him not to cower in front of his mentor, to stay standing in front of him.

"This. This was just a mock fight. It doesn't really count, right?"

That was the wrong thing to say as something dark flashed in Tigerclaw's eyes.

"Doesn't count?" He repeated far too lightly for Ravenpaw's comfort as he slowly began to circle him. "Is that how you view all battles? That they don't really count?"

"No! I-"

Tigerclaw's tail covered his mouth.

"Or do you just pick and choose which battles to count?"

Tigerclaw leaned in close, warm breath tickling Ravenpaw's ear, and whispered. "Did the battle at _Sunningrocks_ count?"

At Ravenpaw's flinch Tigerclaw drew back with a grim expression. " _All_ battles count Ravenpaw. Be they fighting for your clan or training within, you should always aim to win. And if you can't beat your own clanmates, cats you should know as well as you do yourself, then how do you expect to beat an enemy warrior?"

Ravenpaw found himself staring at the sand in front of him.

"I don't." He whispered.

That seemed to be the right thing to say as Tigerclaw sat in front of him, no sign of aggression now.

"Exactly. As punishment for not taking today's battle training seriously, you will go hunt without taking a piece of fresh kill first. Perhaps hunger will make your claws sharper."

Feeling lower than dirt, Ravenpaw gave Tigerclaw a small nod and slunk out of the training hollow.

Stupid.

He was so so _stupid_.

He wasn’t _just_ an apprentice anymore. He was _Tigerclaw’s_ apprentice and while that had always had a level of pressure to it, things were different now. Unlike Sandpaw and Dustpaw, he’d been in an actual fight against another clan. A fight that had ended _**badly**_.

He should know better than anyone else to take every fight, every battle seriously.

But he hadn’t.

He’d treated practice like a game, like something _fun_ and not only embarrassed his mentor but himself as well.

No wonder Tigerclaw had seen fit to hit him a few times just now. He’d been no better than a kit playing warrior earlier.

Scowling, Ravenpaw raised his head and for the first time since leaving camp, looked around his surroundings.

Other than the faint rustling of leaves from the wind, there was no sound of prey nearby. Taking a deep breath, Ravenpaw sat down and _focused_.

If he had any hope of redeeming himself from this morning’s mistake, then he had better bring back enough fresh-kill that even Tigerclaw would be impressed.

Distantly, he could hear _something_ shuffling up ahead.

Dropping into a hunting crouch, Ravenpaw crept forward, mouth open for scents and ears pricked for any sign of whatever it was leaving.

Moving silently through the grass, he caught sight of it and froze.

It was a crow.

Possibly the biggest one he’d ever seen. Mouth already watering at the thought of sinking his teeth into it, Ravenpaw forced himself to calm down and focus.

It wasn’t caught yet and there was no guarantee that it would be. Whether the bird made it back to the clan or not was up to him.

Pressing himself even lower to the forest floor, Ravenpaw slowly made his way closer to the crow in an attempt not to startle it. Carefully, making sure to stay out of it’s line of sight, he began to circle it to best figure out where best to attack it from.

The crow lifted it’s head and he froze, not even daring to breathe until it dropped it’s head back down as it picked at the rocks beneath itself looking for it’s own prey.

Heart thudding loudly in his ears, Ravenpaw slowly made his way out of the grass and closer towards the bird. As the crow began to tug at something in the ground, a worm maybe, he leapt. Thanking Starclan and every hunting session he’d ever had that he managed to successfully land on the bird’s back.

Beneath him, the crow flailed, spreading its’ wings and flapping them hard in an attempt to dislodge him. Heart now in his throat, Ravenpaw dug his claws deep in the bird’s flesh, moving only one paw away from the back and wrapping it around the crow as best he could in an attempt to slow it down.

Panicked now, the bird fell backwards in an attempt to knock him off to little success.

Struggling now to keep his grip on the crow, Ravenpaw slunk forward as best he could and bit down hard on the bird’s outstretched neck, refusing to let go until the crow’s movements stilled.

Breathing heavily, Ravenpaw stepped off his kill and studied it. Up close, it was definitely the biggest crow he’d ever seen. The wingspan alone was longer than his whole body.

And he’d been the one to kill it.

Pleased with himself, Ravenpaw grabbed one of the wings and began to drag his catch back to camp.

It wasn’t the most respectful way to bring back fresh-kill, but the crow was much too large to carry back from it’s neck and he feared that if he tried any other way to carry it home he’d trip over it somehow and make it even more of an uneatable mess than a little dirt would.

To his surprise, the first cat he ran into upon entering the camp was Tigerclaw.

Tigerclaw stared down at his catch, eyes wide. “You caught that?”

Ravenpaw nodded, letting go of the wing to better address his mentor. “Yes Sir.”

Tigerclaw studied the bird for a moment before turning his gaze back to Ravenpaw. “Huh. Good catch then. It looks big enough to feed several cats. Keep it up.”

Warmth seemed to spread through him at Tigerclaw’s words.

Praise was rare enough from his mentor and after this morning’s disaster of a training practice, he’d been sure that Tigerclaw wouldn’t give him a second look let alone talk to him again.

It didn’t even matter that Tigerclaw had already left after complimenting his crow. He’d been _impressed_.

Pleased, Ravenpaw picked up the crow’s wing again and dragged it towards the elder’s den.

Tigerclaw himself had said it would be able to feed several cats and Ravenpaw could think of no other group of cats that deserved his catch than the elders.

Dappletail was the first to spot him. “Well, if it isn’t Ravenpaw.” she purred, eyes glowing at the sight of the huge bird by his paws. “I hope that’s for us.”

Ravenpaw nodded. “Sorry it’s a little dusty-”

Dappletail shook her head and smiled. “It’s fine Ravenpaw, I doubt even a warrior of Lionclan would have been able to carry such a large crow as that without its’ wings trailing beneath it.”

Warmed by the elder’s kind words, Ravenpaw nudged the crow closer to her. “Is Rosetail nearby?”

Dappletail purred. “Of course. Let me go get her.” Dappletail turned and ducked back into the elder’s den. A heartbeat later, Rosetail stepped out, eye lighting up at the sight of him.

“Ravenpaw!” She purred. “Did you catch that?”

He nodded. “It wasn’t too tough, I think it was a little old honestly. But. Uh. Not too old to be too tough to chew! It’s uh, probably just perfect.”

Rosetail’s loud purrs as she nuzzled the top of his head cut him off. “I’m sure it is. Thank you Ravenpaw.”

“It was nothing, really.”

Rosetail stepped back, eyes gleaming in amusement. “If you say so dear. You know, your father was quite the hunter himself, even if he was a little modest about it. Did anyone else see your catch?”

“Just you and Dappletail. And uh. Tigerclaw.” His tail twitched in excitement. “He actually seemed impressed by it!”

His mother purred. “Good. He should be, this is quite the catch. If you ask me, Tigerclaw should be more generous with his compliments. He’s lucky to have you as an apprentice and should ease up on you a little.”

Ravenpaw couldn’t help shaking his head a little at that. “He just wants me to be the best warrior I can be.”

Rosetail gave a small scoff. “He sure has a funny way of showing it.” she muttered. Expression softening, she pushed the crow back towards him a bit. “Have you eaten today? I’m sure there’s plenty of this bird to go around for you to take a bite or two if you’d like.”

Ravenpaw stared down at the crow, mouth watering slightly at the sight of it. It’d been a tough fight and dragging back to camp hadn’t been easy.

He swallowed and shook his head, making sure to grin brightly at Rosetail. “I’m good. I uh, actually had something before battle practice with Sandpaw earlier. Besides, this is for you and the other elders.”

Rosetail eyed him dubiously. “Are you sure?”

He nodded and gave her a quick headbump. “Positive. Sides, I’m not quite done hunting for the clan yet. I just brought the crow back first since it was so big.”

“Okay…” Rosetail still didn’t look like she believed him but she didn’t seem like she’d keep pressing him over it. “Just promise me not to push yourself too hard. You’re not the only cat in the clan who can hunt you know.”

“I know. And I promise, a few more pieces of fresh kill and I’ll be done for the day.”

“Alright. Just be careful.”

“I will.”

Satisfied that Rosetail was content with his answer and the crow, Ravenpaw darted back towards the entrance of the camp.

One bird, no matter how big, wasn’t enough to feed the whole clan. Especially with Shadowclan possibly lurking about. The more prey in their warriors’ bellies, the stronger the clan would be if those fox-hearts ever decided to attack.

And while he may not be the best fighter yet, he could at least do his part and make sure Thunderclan was well-fed.


End file.
